


cold water

by agentsofcomedyandchaos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Major Character Injury, Multi, daisy gets injured, fluff at the end, the team worries, tw for near drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofcomedyandchaos/pseuds/agentsofcomedyandchaos
Summary: After their quinjet is sabotaged by HYDRA, the SHIELD team finds themselves separated in the snowy woods. Things become dire when Daisy is critically injured with nobody to rescue her.Or: Daisy gets hurt, the team gets worried.
Relationships: Agents of SHIELD Team & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	cold water

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this idea popped into my head very randomly and I wrote it incredibly fast, and here we are. I'm adding a tw for near drowning and also major character injury, so read carefully! Hope you guys enjoy :))

“Well, so much for it being an easy mission.” Daisy mutters to herself, gripping her injured side. 

It was supposed to be an easy mission. But, HYDRA was one step ahead and sabotaged the quinjet they were flying. Even being the best pilot SHIELD has, May still wasn’t able to prevent them from crashing. 

Which is why Daisy finds herself alone in the snowy woods, slightly bruised, and most likely with a broken leg. Not to mention she’s completely separated from her team, and it’s probably 10 degrees out. No sunlight either. 

Daisy’s com went out as soon as she crashed, so no hope of contacting her team that way either. 

Daisy cries out at the sharp pain shooting through her leg. Yep, definitely broken. Sighing, she grabs a stick on the ground, ignoring the stick’s freezing temperature, and continues walking.

Before Daisy can walk any further than five feet, the ground gives out and she submerges underwater with a startled yelp. 

-

“You ok, Mel?” Phil asks. “I’m fine, but we need to find the team. Especially Daisy.” She replies. “Do you think something happened to her?” Phil questions. “I-I don’t know. I just feel like she’s not ok. I need to get to her.” Melinda explains. 

Phil nods. He wraps an arm around her shoulder, trying his best to keep her warm. She leans into him heavily. 

They have to find their daughter. 

-

Daisy’s body nearly goes into shock at the unexpected freezing temperature. God, she doesn’t think she’s ever been so cold in her life. 

She ignores the intense pain all over her body and rises to the surface, gasping for air. Daisy climbs out of the water, screaming in pain and agony. She falls to the ground, gasping and choking on her own breath. 

“I’m going to die out here.” Daisy mumbles, before everything turns black. 

-

Daisy wakes up a few hours later. Still no sign of the team, whatsoever. Her whole body is freezing and wet, her head aches, and her leg is...not bent the right way. 

“I have to pull through.” She gasps. “I have to pull through for my family.” She mutters. 

“I just don’t know how.” 

-

Melinda slams her hands on the quinjet controls. 

The team managed to find their way back to the quinjet, despite being separated. 

Well, everyone except for Daisy. 

“Any luck?” Elena asks. Melinda shakes her head. “FitzSimmons, were you able to get her tracker up?” Coulson asks. The duo shakes their heads sadly. “So how do we find her?” Mack questions. “The only good way to find her is by going in teams of two and searching for her. We have a relative location of the quinjet, and Piper and Davis will be here with backup in a couple hours.” Coulson explains. “FitzSimmons, you go north, May and I will go south, Mack and Elena, go east, Bobbi and Hunter, go west.” He orders. 

  
“Do you think we’ll find her?” Bobbi asks. 

Coulson gives them a firm look. 

“We have too.” 

-

Daisy isn’t sure how long it’s been. 

Her hands are completely numb. Her leg still aches. Her suit is chilled to the bone, like the rest of her body. 

She’s been trying to keep warm. But, with no fire, no new clothes, and nothing else useful, all Daisy has been doing is just laying there. 

Groggily, she looks up into the sky. The sun’s position indicates that it’s going to be dark soon. 

Which means no sunlight, which means it’s going to be even colder. 

If it can even get any colder. 

“Please...someone...help…” 

-

“Does anyone have any luck?” Coulson asked through the walkie talkie. 

He gets a series of ‘no’s.’

He sighs frustratingly. On top of being freezing, he’s almost positive that his ankle is sprained. 

Melinda is next to him, her teeth chattering and body shaking. 

“For all we know, HYDRA goons could’ve shown up and taken Daisy. The attack could’ve been staged in order to get to her.” Melinda points out. “It’s a theory. But god, that’s the last thing I want happening to her.” Phil responds. 

Melinda is about to say something, but stops short when she sees something in the snow. “Phil, look over there.” She says. 

He looks where she’s pointing, and his heart nearly stops. 

It’s Daisy. 

-

Phil and Melinda run so fast it could rival Elena’s speed. “Daisy? Daisy, can you hear me?” Coulson asks. Daisy nods weakly. “Oh god, what happened?” May questions. “Fell. Into...lake.” The inhuman mutters groggily. “Simmons, come in! Can you hear me?” May yells into the walkie talkie. 

_ “Yes May, loud and clear. Did you find Daisy?” _

“We did, but she’s chilled to the bone. Says she fell into a lake. She’s nearly blue, Simmons.” 

_ “Oh dear. Davis and Piper are here with the zephyr, and everyone else is back. We can track your approximate location and get to you. In the meantime, just keep her warm to the best of your ability.” _

“Copy.” 

Phil doesn’t hesitate to take off his jacket and wrap it around Daisy’s shaking form. Melinda does the same. “Daisy sweetheart, just try to hold on. Can you do that?” Phil murmurs. Daisy makes a small noise of agreement.

Phil lifts Daisy up into his arms, and she lets out a cry of pain. “Hey, hey. Talk to me, what’s wrong?” He asks soothingly. “Think...My leg...broken.” Daisy mumbles. “Ok, honey, we’ll get it checked out. The team will be here soon and Jemma will take care of you.” May whispers. 

Seconds later, the familiar sound of the zephyr engine can be heard. Coulson and May turn around and see the plane landing. “They’re here, Daisy, everything will be ok.” May says softly. Simmons comes rushing out, meeting the trio in the middle. “She’s freezing, we need to get her warm, and fast.” The scientist mutters. 

“And if we don’t?” May questions. 

“The damage could be permanent.” 

-

_ “Her eyes are responsive to light.”  _

_ “Temperature is 80 degrees Fahrenheit.”  _

_ “We need to get her warm now!”  _

_ “Her leg is broken in three places.”  _

_ “She’s going to turn blue.”  _

Coulson and May ignore Simmons and Piper. 

They sit there and hold each other, praying that their girl would get better. 

Mack places a hand on May’s shoulder, and she doesn’t pull away. 

She grips his hand, squeezing it tightly. The rest of the team sit close by, impatiently waiting for news on Daisy. 

It makes Coulson’s heart warm, knowing how much they all love and care about her. 

“She’ll be ok, Coulson. She’s a fighter.” Bobbi reassures. “That’s true. Never saw mija go down without a fight. She won’t this time.” Elena adds. “Doesn’t even matter if it’s a mission. Hell, she was nearly falling asleep and still beat me at Mario Kart once.” Hunter muses. The team chuckles at the memory. 

After their laughter dies down, the atmosphere becomes somber again. 

Daisy is so important to them. The young inhuman had wormed her way into everyone on the team’s hearts, quickly becoming a daughter to May and Coulson and a sister to the rest of the team. 

They can’t imagine life without her. 

-

It's an intermediate amount of time later when Simmons comes out of the Zephyr medbay with a smile on her face. 

“How is she?” Coulson asks. “She’ll be ok. We’ve gotten her temperature to about 93 degrees, seven below the average inhuman temperature of 100 degrees. Her leg is fractured and she’ll be on crutches for about 5 weeks, but it could be less thanks to her powers which she can use to heal. It’s possible she could get a cold, and will probably need extra cuddles. But she will recover completely.” Simmons explains. 

The team breathes a collective sigh of relief. “Can we see her?” May asks. 

Simmons nods. “You can. She’s been asking for you.” 

-

The team crowds into the medical room, relieved and happy to see Daisy’s skin a normal color again. “Hey tremors. How’re you feeling?” Mack smiles. “Better, warm.” The inhuman replies. “If you’re comfortable, do you mind telling us what happened?” Fitz asks. 

“Well, I was just wandering trying to search for you guys. My leg was killing me obviously, but I still kept going. There was a lake, but it was covered in snow so I couldn’t see it. That’s how I fell in.” Daisy explains. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t find you sooner.” Coulson apologies, squeezing her shoulder. Daisy grips his hand. “Don’t be. You had no way of finding me whatsoever. No tracker, no phone, no way to know where I was. It’s a miracle you found me on foot.” Coulson nods, but still looks guilty.

Daisy shivers, curling into the blankets. Despite being much warmer than before, she’s still pretty cold. Phil kicks off his shoes and climbs into the bed next to her, pulling her close and wrapping her up in his arms. Daisy snuggles up to him contently, already much warmer than before. 

“This is nice.” 

-

Daisy groans miserably, coughing into her arm and sniffling. 

It’s been a few days since she fell into the lake, and as expected, she has a pretty nasty cold. 

Coulson comes into the room with some soup, May close behind him with some tea. “Daisy, we brought you some food and drink. Can I help you sit up?” Coulson asks. Daisy nods groggily. “Being sick sucks.” She grumbles. “I know, sweetheart.” Coulson says, propping up some of her pillows and helping her sit up.

“Here Dais. Some honey tea, it will help your throat.” May offers, handing her the mug. “Thanks May.” Daisy mumbles hoarsely. May nods, brushing some hair out of Daisy’s face. 

Daisy eats half the soup and some of the tea before laying back down. “Scoot over, baby.” May orders gently. Daisy obliges, moving to the center of her bed. May and Coulson climb in beside her. She curls into May’s chest and Coulson hugs her from behind. 

Sighing happily, Daisy drifts off into a peaceful sleep in her parent’s arms.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated as always!


End file.
